


This Must be Karma

by TopShelfOfficial



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it won't exactly follow the plot, F/M, I don't even know if anybody will like this., Oh well we're doing this now, Slightly inspired by 'While You were Sleeping', because one half of the ship is in a coma, honestly, naturally slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopShelfOfficial/pseuds/TopShelfOfficial
Summary: You know how the story goes:Girl meets Boy.Girl develops feelings for Boy, but believes they are one-sided.Girl gathers the courage to ask Boy out.Girl and Boy fall into a river in late winter, resulting in Boy injuring his head and subsequently falling into a Coma.A serious of misunderstandings makes Boy's family think that Girl has been in a committed relationship with Boy, and they are on the cusp of being married.Wait, what?!
Relationships: Lance/Pidge (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	This Must be Karma

**Author's Note:**

> or How I Unintentionally Tricked the General Public into Believing that My Comatose Crush and I are In Love

**Chapter 1: I try to ask Lance out, and that literally almost kills us both**

_'Why am I here?'_ I think to myself as I sit in the back of the minibus, warily observing the noisy popular crowd. Objectively, I know why I am here, because we all take the same Astronomy class, and we're camping in Arus National Park to observe a late winter meteor shower for extra credit. I even know why I actually signed up to go, as usually a camping trip is the last thing I would want to do with my weekend.

A laugh I am all too familiar with pulls at my attention as it always does. Lance Serrano is smack dab in the center of the noisy crowd. Back in High School, he would have been the type of person I actively avoided. In fact, that was my initial strategy upon first meeting him. However, not only did he insist on pulling me out of my comfort zone, but he actually turned out to be a genuinely kind person. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but it didn't take long until I considered him one of my best friends. Had it stopped there, I would have been more than satisfied, but of course, my stupid hormones had to go into overdrive after years of stagnation, which leads me to being in this trip earning extra-credit that I don't need, in the hopes of asking out a guy who's ex-girlfriend was frequently featured on both business and fashion magazine covers.

Don't get me wrong, I know it is a foolish endeavor. Which is why I am trying to get this out of the way. The sooner I get rejected, the sooner I can move on. I am still in the relative early stages of my infatuation, so the heartbreak should not be as painful as it would be if I allowed myself to pine for years on end. I am not looking forward to what happens after, as I am sure the awkwardness alone will be unbearable, regardless of heartbreak, but I am positive that in the long run we will be able to laugh about it. At least I hope so.

'Hey, you okay back here?' Lance interrupts my thoughts as he moves to sit beside me.

I nod furtively instead of answering, as recently I've developed a terrible habit of blurting whatever is on my mind whenever I'm around him. As much as I want to rip this bandage off, I really don't need an audience for what is bound to be one of the most mortifying moments of my life.

'You sure? Because there is plenty of space with the rest of us. You don't even have to talk if you don't want to, but I am sure we'd all appreciate your company.'

'No...' I respond after getting my mind in order. 'I am fine here, really. I would just feel awkward sitting there quietly. Besides, I know you. You would be checking in on me to make sure I feel involved constantly, and that would get bothersome after a while. Isn't it exhausting to be so extroverted?'

'Only, when I'm friends with such extreme introverts, but hey, it's not your fault that your my favorite person.'

'...On this bus?'

'Sure, let's go with that.' I smack him for being ridiculous. 'But seriously, I know how much you hate the idea of camping, so I'm just trying to ensure that you have the best time.'

'As if you could prevent the inevitable.'

'What?'

_'Idiot!'_ 'I mean, we are going to an environment that is going to wreak havoc on all my allergies, so I doubt there is much you can do about it.'

'Well luckily for you, it's not quite allergy season, so maybe things will work out.'

'Yeah...Maybe.'

I'm afraid I may have said too much when I see the expression on Lance's face. He must have detected something in my tone, and as perceptive as he is with social cues, he is bound to try to find the root of my malaise. Fortunately, a distraction in the form of Nyma buys me some more time. 'You've got to see this video Rolo sent me. He taught Beezer how to back-flip!'

'For real?' Even I am intrigued, what with Beezer being a robotic-squirrel. However, I still hold myself back from following Lance back to his other friends. I never really had much of a relationship with them in the first place. Now that I'm about to no doubt blow-up my friendship with Lance, I don't really see a point of trying to find common ground with them now.

As we set up the campsite for tonight, I remain vigilant for a good opening to get Lance alone. The perfect opportunity arises when Lance tells the group that he wants to explore the woods a bit before it gets dark. I follow him inconspicuously shortly after he leaves the camp site.

'Hey, mind if I join you?' I called out, once I spotted him again.

Lance flashed me one of his usual smiles before nodding. Once I catch up to him, I am at a loss of what to say. I know what I want to tell him ultimately, but I have no idea how to even broach the topic. And I'll admit, I'm not sure I'm ready to put an end to our friendship just yet.

'So, would you like to go somewhere specific?' He mercifully breaks the silence.

'Uh, not really. I don't really know what there is to see. Besides, this was your idea, so you should be the one leading us.'

'I didn't really have a goal in mind, except maybe going to the river.'

'A river? You're not going to try to swim in it, are you?'

'In this weather? Come on, Pidgey. I love swimming, but I don't like it enough to do it in this temperature. Even I'm not that crazy.'

'Not even if you were dared?'

'I really wish Hunk would stop telling you about my High School escapades.'

'Hey, he was just looking out for me. Somebody had to tell what I was getting myself into.'

'And yet, you chose to isolate yourself with someone with such a wild past as myself.'

'I never said your wild past was a deterrent, did I?'

'Whatever.' He says as he dismissively pushes me, and if I didn't know any better, I could swear he was blushing. We laugh and joke around like this as we keep walking around randomly. It's nice, and if I didn't have my personal mission in the back of my mind, I would call this a pleasant outing. I do become concerned though when I realize that I have no idea how far from the Camp Site we are.

'Don't worry, Pidge. I have an amazing sense of direction. I wouldn't have gone walking like this in the first place, if I didn't.'

'Well, shouldn't we turn around then? If we keep going like this, we'll miss the meteor shower.'

'But we're so close to the river. Once we see it, we can go back I promise.'

'How do you even know if there is...'

'Shh! Can you hear that?'

'Hear wha..?' Before I can finish my question, the distinct sound rushing water reaches my ears.

'Come on, this way!' Lance yells excitedly as he grabs my hand. To my utter relief, he doesn't look back as he eagerly leads me to the river, otherwise he would have noticed my entire face bursting into flame. At the bottom of a smallish ledge, said river speedily runs its course. Lance easily jumps down the ledge, and then helps me down. This makes me blush once again, but I hope he attributes it to all the running. We both walk to the edge of the river and just watch it in silence for awhile. I'm not what you would call an outdoorsy type, however, even I have to admit that there is something relaxing about the scenery, even if the season was making the river uncommonly loud.

'How did you even know this would be here?'

'I didn't, I just have a sixth sense for finding the nearest bodies of water.'

'That's ridiculous.'

'I'm not kidding! It's basically my superpower. Allura used to call me a human dowsing rod.'

'Oh.' I am almost tempted to just let the conversation die, like I usually do when Lance brings up his Ex. However, today I decided to take it as an opportunity. 'So...' I clear my throat and nervously begin shuffling my feet. '...Speaking of Allura, have you been seeing anybody lately?' I manage to blurt out.

'...Uh, no. Can't say I have.'

'Oh, um.' I take a deep breath and look toward him. 'I was wondering, and feel free to shoot me down, but if you wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea. Could you maybe see yourself going out with m...' Three things happened before I could finish my question. 1. Lance's head snapped towards me and focused on me with an intensity I'd never seen from him before. 2. His sudden and acute attention startled me, making me reflexively take a step back. 3. I had completely forgotten, that my feet were already in motion from my nerves, so as expected from my uncoordinated self, I tripped over my own feet and fell into the river. Now, if we had come here in the summer, or even late spring, this would have just been a little mortifying, but otherwise harmless, as the current would have been leisurely, and I suppose even the water level would have been low. But the fact of the matter was that it was that awkward transition time between winter and spring, so not only was the river cold as balls, but the water level was higher than usual, and current was strong enough to drag a five foot nothing person with poor swimming skills like me with it. I didn't even have the energy to scream, as I was too busy futilely thrashing around, in the hopes of making it back to shore. My senses feel dulled, but I think I hear Lance call out my name, followed by a bigger splash than mine. It is only once I feel his arms around me, that I register that he had jumped in after me.

'Lance! Are you insane!' I manage to scream at him between spitting out mouthfuls of river water.

'I wasn't just going stand there and watch you get dragged to kingdom come.'

'Yeah, except now we're both being dragged away, genius!'

'Pidge, calm down. I'm going to get us out of this. All you need to do is...'

Because I was too busy panicking, and Lance was too busy trying to reassure me, none of us noticed the random boulder in the middle of the river, or the fact that we were being hurtled against it at full speed. On one hand, only one of us got knocked out, on the other, it was Lance, the superior swimmer among the two of us. As if my mind has realized how screwed up our situation has become, I fall out of panic mode, and am lucid enough to hold on to the very boulder that KO'd Lance, as well as Lance himself. I know this isn't a long-term solution, but it should buy me some time to work out a plan of some sorts. It doesn't need to be perfect, it just needs to get us out of the river. I look at my surroundings, and realize, that all things considered, this boulder isn't too far from one of the shores. In fact, even with my swimming skills, I would be able to make it, if I really focused. The problem lies with Lance. I can't carry him, and swim at the same time, especially not with this current relentlessly pushing us. After almost slipping from my hold, an inkling of a plan starts to form. I don't take the time to analyze it as I usually would, as the situation doesn't allow for such a luxury. Instead I just proceed with the steps as they come to me. First, I somehow manage to remove Lance's arms from his jacket sleeves, and use them to secure him to my back. Once I feel he's been sufficiently tied to me, I put my feet against the boulder, and brace myself to launch us into the water again. My hope is that this boost and maybe a little adrenaline, will help me bring us to shore. It's by for the most risky thing I've ever done, but I don't really have much of a choice here. I count down from three and push myself off the boulder, swimming to the best of my abilities, praying to any deity that may exist, that I can make it. Somehow, against all odds, I am able to make it to shore. However, even I know that we are not in the clear yet. Lance was seriously hurt, and I know nothing about surviving in the wilderness, or first aid. Not to mention, I seem to have lost my glasses, and my phone, which was already getting little to no signal is now water damaged to boot. I try to little things that might help with Lance's situation, like tearing a strip from my shirt to use as a bandage for Lance's injury, and turning my own coat into a makeshift pillow, but I have no idea if this is helping, or only hurting him more. I have no idea if I can keep him alive long enough to get proper medical attention, and the thought of him dying scares me. I cannot predict if we will even live to see Tomorrow, so it is no wonder that I don't even have an inkling of what these events would lead to.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender or the idea of while you were sleeping. I am also not profiting of this work whatsoever.
> 
> Other Disclaimer: I don't know what I'm doing either.


End file.
